List of Discussion Forums
Discussion Forum'''s are the separately categorized discussion topics. '''The Fine Print - Important forums containing community news, announcements, and other important postings.: *'FORUM RULES' - WIN INFINITE CP MEMBERSHIP!!! * *click for a major . Moderators: Dracophile *'News & Announcements' - Check here for important announcements and forum updates. Moderators: Dracophile *'Moderator Blogs' - It's like L/E, the only exception is that everyone has a funny colored name. Moderators: * Generic Introduction Forum - Are you new to MCCP? Introduce yourself here and get prepared for a flamewar! Moderators: We don't need no moderators! *'Forum/Website Support & Ideas' - Post here if you are having trouble using the Club Penguin forums. Moderators: Dracophile The Club Penguin Forums - Discussion forums for every facet of the Club Penguin game.: *'General Game Discussion' - Club Penguin discussion that doesn't fit into other categories. Moderators: The Forum Moderation Staff *'Clubs & Teams' - Start your own failing team in Club Penguin or join someone else's! One club per user. No exceptions. Moderators: Dalton, Samwesty999 *'Fan Art & Stories' - Have you drawn or written anything about penguins? Share it here for others to comment on! Moderators: FunnyBoy, Samwesty999 *'Meetings & Parties' - Arrange meet-ups and throw parties with all of your buddies and friends, and than get prepared for bot-spam. Subforums: Movie Meet-Ups Moderators: Samwesty999, Movie Meet-Ups - If you're planning on filming a Club Penguin movie, please use this subforum to arrange actors and such. *'CP Ideas & Suggestions' - Have you got an idea for the game? Post it here so no one will look at it. Moderators: Dalton, Poisenman101 *'Bugs & Glitches' - Share the cool (or bad) bugs and glitches you find while playing Club Penguin. Moderators: Poisenman101 *'Secrets & Other Spoilers' - Share agent mission guides, pin & item locations, and any other kind of walkthrough information here. Moderators: FunnyBoy, Poisenman101 *'Programming Penguins' - Working on a fan game or other nifty tool? Post about it here! Be sure to read the stickies in this forum''' or else''' Moderators: ToM! *'CP In-Game Help & Support' - If you are having trouble with Club Penguin or just have some questions to ask about the game, post them here. Moderators: Dalton, Hamustar, Poisenman101 General Discussion - Discussion forums for everything not Club Penguin-related.: *'General Chat' - Talk about anything that doesn't have an appropriate forum. Moderators: The Forum Moderation Staff *'Life/Emotion' - A forum for you all to complain about life. Moderators: kogeck, Makarov, Samwesty999 *'Jokes & Funny Stuff' - Feel free to share your jokes & riddles with us, as long as they are not funny. Moderators: *'The Sports Superdome' - Discuss sports such as Diamond Bags, Sand Sphere, Iced Canes, and Helmet Touch! <-- :O LOOK WHO MADE A FUNNY Subforums: Pigskin Pick'Em 2009 Moderators: Lux Aeterna, Makarov, ToM!, Pigskin Pick'Em 2009 - How well can you guess NFL winners? If you're an eagle-eyed fan you just might win our contest! *'C+P Music Factory' - Let's talk about Muse or Justin Bieber(no links to illegal downloads Greenday)! Moderators: kogeck, Lux Aeterna, Makarov *'Television Vision' - Discussion for your favorite television shows. Commercials optional. Moderators: Samwesty999 *'Film & Cinema' - Unless you happen to own a 25 foot television''(What if i do?), chances are you're at the movies. Moderators: FunnyBoy, Lux Aeterna, Samwesty999 *'World News Network' - Tonight on Five Action News: Boy saves dog with juice box. More at 11. Moderators: Poisenman101, ToM! *'Words On Paper' - A little alcove for the few of you who enjoy the lost treasure of reading a Harry Potter or CHERUB book. Moderators: Lux Aeterna, Makarov *'The Anime Channel' - For those who like these cartoons. Moderators: Guardian Ou, kogeck 'Creative Corner' - A special place for our creative users to post their artwork and projects.: *'Digital Artwork' - A forum for users to show off their GIMP/Photoshop/Flash and other digital media skills to have them get flamed. Subforums: Requests & Trades, "GFX" Teams Moderators: FunnyBoy, kogeck, '''Requests & Trades' - Get/offer help in resizing pictures, making avatars or signatures, or trade artwork here!, "GFX" Teams - TEAMS & BATTLES FOR EVERYBODY TOO LAZY TO TYPE "GRAPHICS". *'Traditional Artwork' - A forum where users who prefer to get their hands dirty can show drawings, paintings, sculptures and more. Moderators: FunnyBoy, kogeck *'The Writer's Block' - A forum for all of our talented/aspiring writers to share their prose, poetry, songs, and stories. <--- More like Lindsey's grave Moderators: kogeck, Lux Aeterna, Makarov *'MCCP-TV' - The place where all of our independent filmmakers can share and critique each others' short films. <---- Is this even used anymore? Moderators: Dracophile Electronics Etc. - Discussion forums for video games, computers, and anything electronic.: *'The Pokémon Center' - LET ME SHOW YOU MY POKEYMANS. Moderators: *'Wii Love Nintendo' - The forum for all things Nintendo. Moderators: *'Computer Corral' - Discuss computer & browser-based stuff here. Moderators: *'Microsoftian Overlords' - Careful! That XBox is gonna blow! Moderators: Dracophile, Lux Aeterna, Makarov *'Playstation Nation' - Live in your world. Play in theirs. Moderators: *'Bonus Round' - General video game discussion that doesn't fit into the other forums. Moderators: Dracophile *'Retro Games' - Classic systems from 2000 and before. Moderators: Dracophile, Makarov Just For Fun: *'Posting Games II' - The playground out behind the cafeteria. Don't go on the slide. Moderators: ALTON BROWN Open: Oct 2007 - Present *'Not-So-Live Action Role Play' - A forum for all of the anime/D&D fans who want a serious role play forum. Subforums: The Land Of 5's Moderators: Guardian Ou, kogeck Open: Jan 2008 - Present, The Land of 5's - An archive of the best RP's from the NSLARP forum. A great read on a rainy day. *'Pick One, Any One!' -If you were offered 3 real-life items, which would you pick!? Moderators: Dalton Open: Feburary 2010 *'City of Villans' - Fail Moderators: Poisenman101 Open: January 2010 *'December 21st 2012 - DAY OF DOOM' - Is the world going to end on 2012? Discuss your thoughts here! RIHK RHOEL!!!!!!!!!!! Moderators: [[Roastmaster]] Open: UNTIL THE WORLD ENDS The Archive - A public archive of noteworthy and memorable threads and old Just For Fun forums.: *'The Archive' - Old fun forums and other fun pieces of forum history are preserved here. Moderators: Dracophile, [[Treasure Hunt Contest]] - Win fabulous prizes in this tricky scavenger hunt! Moderators: TnT Open: Jan 2008, [[Super Hero Lounge]] - Where reptiles and penguins unite in harmony... NOT. Moderators: Vital Viper Open: Nov 2007, Jan 2009 - Feb 2009, [[Snakes N' Thangs]] - This is what happens when Dracophile is in charge. Moderators: Dracophile Open: Dec 2007, Mar 2008, Dec 2008, May 2009, [[Miniclip CP Forum Squares]] - Join your favorite forum reptile(s?) and test your trivia knowledge in this mini-gameshow! Moderators: Vital Viper Open: Mar 2008 - May 2008, [[The MCCP R*@$T]] - "Compliment" your fellow users and staff here. Moderators: Roastmaster Open: May 2008, [[uPick]] - Is your idea good enough for the next Just For Fun forum? If it gets the most votes it may very well be! Moderators: Roastmaster Open: Periodically, [[The M.A.P.'s - Most Accredited Penguins]] - The 100 most notable forum personalities from MCCP's history. Current Status: Canceled - Stay Tuned Moderators: Roastmaster Open: Dec 2008 - March 2009, [[Banner Production Facility ØØ8] - Submit your designs for a new MCCP banner and vote on the winners! Top 3 go into circulation! Moderators: Spem Open: July 2009, [[uPick: Murder Mystery]] - Can you figure out who "killed" your favorite forum members in this whodunit mystery? Moderators: kogeck Open: July 2009, [[The MCCP R*@$T of Dracophile]] - MCCP's "lovable" admin of 3 years and running, Dracophile, gets what's coming. (Roastmaster: Vital Viper) Moderators: Roastmaster Open: September 2009, [[uPick: MCCP Popularity Contest]] - Do you have The Popular? Participate in the contest or spectate from the sidelines to help vote out those who don't have it. Moderators: Steve Green Open: September 2009, [[Hot or Not?]] - Are you hot stuff or social leftovers? Seeking the approval of your peers? Inquire within. Moderators: Vital Viper Open: Oct 2009, [[Achievement Unlocked]] - Learn about, keep track of, and discuss your MCCP "achievements". Moderators: Dracophile Open: Feb 2009 - Nov 2009, [[Achievement Tracking & Progress]] - Share your progress with others and discuss your goals and strategies with others., [[uPick: Your Life]] - Your life is just one big role playing game. Come play that "game" in here. Moderators: Ohff Open: November 2009, [[BBSP: Super Spooktacular Edition]] - Oh no I hope there's no ghosts in here. ;___; Moderators: Roastmaster Open: WHENEVER, WHEREVER, Chrismahanukawanzaka Forum - Regardless of which holiday you and your family is celebrating this year, this forum is your Holiday Central! Moderators: ? Open: Holiday 2009, MCCP Film Production Forum - Forum for the organization of the MCCP movie in 2010. Open: ? Moderators: Dracophile Prediction Addiction - Are you in sync with the users around you? If you think like they do you just might win this game of guesstimation. Moderators: Vital Viper Open: November 2009